Christmas with the puppies
by PrincessMarySea
Summary: One-shot. Wolfstar. Two days before Christmas Sirius and Remus have an argument. How can Sirius make Remus forgive him?


**Ok so this is my first story here and I hope someone likes it. Also english is not my language so it may contain mistakes please be kind, I tried my best. I do not own any of the character or location rights. It's based on a line of the Imagine Dragons song "I bet my life"**

Sirius turned his head on his pillow. It seemed impossible. He repeated to himself that it wasn't happening. But it was, and two days before Christmas. Sirius looked above his head. The light entered smoothly between the bed's velvet courtains and he could hear James and Peter quarreling about something, probably like: You-can't-go-on-a-date-Prongs-it's-boys-night and Do-you-know-it's-Evans-who-we're-talking-about-right?

Tonight was boys night. Sirius had forgotten with all the musical stuff and then the argument... He was a little nervous about the first one. He, Sirius Black, nervous? That seemed like science-fiction! The next day he was going to sing Christmas carols in front of the entire school and it wasn't the kind of attention he was used to. At first place, Sirius joined the caroling show because of a stupid bet with James, but then, as the practice sessions went on, he liked and enjoyed the thing more and more. Now he was really happy and proud about it.

In the other hand, there was his argument with Remus. Yesterday, when he was playing quidditch outside with James, Remus came to him very angry and started yelling at him. Apparently, the reason for him to be angry is that Sirius lied to him. Sirius wasn't sure of which lie he was refering to, he had told many. Well, he wasn't proud of it, but it wasn't THAT bad, was it? Truth is he didn't even hear all that Remus said last afternoon because he spent half of the time admiring how beautiful the werewolf face was. So he definetely wasn't ready for a boys night. Sirius was upset. He hated being separated from Remus and last evening they didn't say a word to each other. He told himself he could solve that. He opened the courtains to find half-naked James and Peter. But Remus's bed was empty. That was odd because he used to be the last of them on waking up. Remus was next to the door picking some books. When he saw Sirius he whispered something about breakfast and turned to leave the room.

'Wait!'

Remus turned to him. He looked angry, and what was worse, he looked sad.

'Listen, I-I'm so sorry, Moony. I didn't want to hurt you.'

'But you did'

'And I hate myself for that. But honestly, it's just a little lie '

'JUST a little lie? You told me you will never talk about that where somebody can hear you. Sirius, I trusted you and you almost tell my secret'

Oh, so that was it. Last week he told Remus that he never talks about his secret but he may have forgotten for a while...

'Did I talk about it?'

'Didn't you listen to me yesterday? I told you, a Slytherin boy came yesterday and asked me what kind of hairy problem I had.'

'Awkward' Said Peter, who had stopped his argument with James to listen to them.

'I'm sorry Moony' said Sirius, ignoring Peter's comment. He thought he should say something more, something deep and inspiring. He really felt like...

'Oh shit' he added. Wonderful.

Remus turned and leaved the room. Sirius ran trough the door.

'Moony!' But he had already gone.

A sobted silence invaded the room. Finally James said:

'Dude, you messed it all up'

Sirius frowned at him.

'Do you know you two look like a couple, right?' Added Peter.

Sirius calmly held a shoe and threw it directly to Peter's head.

'Shut up, Wormtail' said James 'You don't know what you're saying'

Sirius smiled sadly to James.

'Thank you' he whispered.

He seated on his bed. After all, he had James, his best friend, with him. But he needed Remus. He desperately needed him. He looked up waiting for an amazing idea to come and hit his brain like some kind of bunch of magic light. And suddently, it came.

'I've got it, Prongs'

'You've got what?' Asked Peter.

Sirius ignored him again and kept talking.

'He's not just going to forgive me, he's going to love me'

'Hope you're right, mate' said James happily.

'Wait. Is there something I don't know?' Asked Peter.

'Oh, shut up, Wormtail' said James and Sirius at the same time.

'Everybody, please, be quiet!' Said professor McGonagall. 'And let the Christmas show begin'

Everybody clapped their hands and made silence. In the middle of the front line there were three boys. One of them was laughing, the other one was clapping like there's no tomorrow and the third one was calmed, maybe even sad, but with an expecting look on his face.

And then the students appeared. Literallly appeared on the stage. The audience, shocked at first, started clapping and cheering. When they finally stopped, the music began.

The musical was great. They sang from traditional carols to modern muggle songs such as "All I want for Christmas is you" Sirius was at the back of the students and the three boys couldn't barely see him.

'Sit down, Mr. Potter' said professor McGonagall.

'But I can't see my friend'

'I'm sure you could see Mr. Black later'

'Ok' sighted James sitting down again.

The Hufflepuff girl who was singing the solo finished the song with a smile on her face. Everybody clapped. A Gryffindor girl two years younger than them made one step to the front.

'And now' she said 'The last song'

The audience complained.

'I'm sorry. But it's a very nice song, and we've got a surprise new solist: Sirius Black!'

The girl returned to her place while Sirius walked to the front of the stage and prepared the microphone. The three boys on the first line were absolutely astonished. James looked at the other two.

'Did you know...?'

'No!' Answered Peter.

Remus just shook his head.

'Merlin's beard' said James.

Sirius performed the song "Last Christmas" perfectly. James was standing on the top of his seat, completely ignoring professor McGonagall's advice. Peter looked at Remus and said

' Well, I've always known he was going to be a good singer. I hear him in the shower, you see, and...'

'Shut up, Wormtail!' Said Remus.

James sitted down again and said

'Hey, Moony!'

'What happens?'

'Listen, that's not from this song'

'What do you mean?'

'The lyrics he's singing. They aren't from this song'

Remus paid more attention to the words his friend was singing. On the stage, Sirius's beautiful and deep voice was singing another song. His eres met the werewolf's as he sang:

'I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth, there's you in everything I do'

Then he went back to Last Christmas but these words repeated inside of Remus's head again and again. He didn't even realize the show was over until he saw some ginger long hair above his head.

'Hey Rem' said Lily with a funny grin on her face 'Don't you want to congrat Sirius?'

Remus nodded.

'Let's go then'

Lily took Remus by his arm.

'Oh. Have you been exercising?'

Remus laughed.

'Stupid question, I know' said Lily 'Guess it's from carrying all those books'

Remus was still laughing when they entered the Gryffindor common room. Everybody was singing, clapping and cheering. Sirius was in the middle of the room, looking anxiously to the door. They looked at each other and smiled. Sirius pointed at the stairs with his finger and then went up to the boys dorm. Remus followed him quickly but managed to overhear James and Peter' conversation.

'But who's that Sirius's girlfriend everybody's talking about?'

'Oh, shut up, Wormtail!' Said James cheerfully.

Remus arrived to the dorm and saw Sirius standing there, waiting for him.

'Hey' he said.

'Hey' said Remus, and laughed nervously.

'So...did you like the performance?'

'Oh yeah. It was song'

'Thanks. Did you realize that...hum...I added something?'

'Yes, I did'

'And did you like it?'

'Padfoot'

'Yes?'

'I loved it'

Sirius sighted with emotion.

'Will you ever forgive me?'

'I've already forgiven you'

'Oh, thank you! It was so bad being separated from you.'

When Sirius realized how that sounds, he added:

'I mean, I don't like being away from you because it's obvious that I need you'

Oh, yeah, way better that, he thought ironically.

'You do?' Asked Remus.

'Of course'

Remus eyes lightened.

'And I swear I'm not lying now'

They were closer now, almost touching.

'Don't worry Padfoot, I believe you'

They heard screams and cheers from the common room. Everybody was yelling:

'Merry Christmas!'

'Oh, I guess it's twelve o' clock. Christmas day'

'Merry Christmas then, Moony'

Remus looked at him in the eyes and said:

'Merry Christmas, my little puppy'

Sirius hadn't time to complain about the name because Remus was kissing him deeply in the mouth.

Outside, a billion stars shined. In the common room, a hundred students celebrated Christmas day. But they didn't care at all. At that moment all that existed for them was the sweet touching of their lips and Sirius's hands running trough Remus's hair. Merry Christmas, Moony, merry Christmas.


End file.
